Sleepy Head
by jbskyyy
Summary: The night before activities are shared between Jane and Maura /


Sleepy Head

Maura jogs up to Jane's condo , she knocks on the door. No answer Maura jogs in place takes out her phone calls Jane . No answer, Maura takes out the key Jane gave her , she lets herself into the condo.

"Jane ? ….Jane are you here? It's me ….remember you promised to go for a run with me this morning?" Maura walks into Jane's bedroom sees her sleeping .

Maura upset that Jane had forgot huffs then says loudly trying to wake Jane up. "Good morning Sleepy Head!"

Jane turns away from the sound of Maura's voice. Mumbling into her pillow Jane says "Sleeping...Go away."

Maura sits down on the bed next to Jane . She removes the pillow from Jane's head . She lifts a lock of messy wild curls from Jane's ear and whispers teasingly into it ."You promised we'd do something together today since we're both off from work. So get up and let's go for a run."

Jane let's out exasperated huffs while she flips onto her back looking up at Maura. Jane looks at Maura's sexy new jogging outfit then smiling says . "Wow nice..."

Maura smiles , wiggles her shoulders side to side cutely as Jane keeps looking her up and down . "You really like my outfit?"

Jane sits up on her elbows to take a better look at Maura. "Yeah very... hot." Jane falls back down on the bed patting the mattress says " Lay down with me so we can talk. My neck hurts talking to you this way."

Maura looks down at her new unwrinkled outfit "I don't want to get wrinkles Jane. Get up I'll take you to breakfast at that place you love."

Jane shakes her head "No I want to stay in bed a little while. I have some t shirts in the drawer over there . Grab one and put it on then get in bed with me...please?"

Maura pursed her lips disapprovingly then looked down at Jane's pouty face she can never say no to "Fine Jane but just for a little while okay?"

Jane smiles a big dimpled smile nodding her head yes. Maura gets up goes to the dresser Jane had pointed out to her. She shuffles through a stack of t shirts until she finds the one she wants to put on. It was a old well worn extremely soft Sox's t shirt. It was the shirt Jane had worn the first time Maura was invited over to Jane's place. Maura picked up the shirt smiled remembering that night. It was the night her and Jane became friends actually best friends that night. They'd gotten drunk then they shared all their secrets to one another and became best friends that very night.

Maura brought the shirt up to her nose taking a long deep smell of the shirt . "Mmm … Can I wear this one Jane?"

Jane looks up at her seeing her smelling it "Yeah of course...Hey you remember that first night you came over here? You spilled wine all over that t-shirt …..my favorite t – shirt. I thought for sure it was ruined. But you did something and took out the stain. I thought to myself this woman can work magic . And I needed a little of her kind of magic in my life."

"Of course I remember. Magic huh?" Maura turned her back to Jane smiling getting undressed then she quickly put the t – shirt on. Maura turned around only wearing black silk panties and the Sox's t – shirt that was snug around her breasts making the shirt shorter only going down just above her belly button.

Jane sat back up on her elbows to take a better look at Maura. "Oh ..wow your even more..." Jane couldn't believe how hot Maura was standing there in front of her. She wanted to grab Maura throw her in the bed and show her how incredibly hot she was making her . Then remembers that they are friends best friends but not with benefits dammit!

Maura smirks seeing the lust look in Jane's eyes and says fishing for compliments asks "More what Jane?"

Jane staring at Maura's breasts straining against the tightness of the t shirt . Her voice dropped three octaves lower chokes out as she pats the bed for Maura to join her."More? ...So much more Hot.."

Maura walks slowly over to the bed. She could feel Jane's eyes on her breasts as they gently bounced as she walked as slowly and sexily as she could toward Jane. Maura was trying to figure out how to get Jane to make a move that she so obviously wanted to toward her. Maura had always wanted more than just a friendship with Jane but never knew if Jane did until now. She watched as Jane's eyes grew smokier dark and darker as she came closer to her.

Jane holds up the sheet a little so Maura could get in the bed with her. " I love that shirt even more now Maura. Get in bed c'mon ."

Maura slides into bed with Jane. She lays her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane wraps her arm around Maura pulls her in closer to her kissing her on top of her head. "Mmm now this is how to spend a day off Maura."

Maura softly laughs snuggling closer into Jane's body. "Jane?"

"Yes Maura?"

"Why do you always kiss me on the top of my head?"

Jane was taken back thinking Maura didn't like the kisses she gave her. "Um I don't know. I mean if you want I can stop doing that. I was just ...I was trying to show ...get closer to...I'll just stop.."  
Maura panics when she knows Jane misinterpreted what she was asking. Maura turns her body to look Jane in the eyes " No no Jane I didn't mean for you to stop doing that. I love it when you do that. I was just wondering why …..on the head?"

Jane relieved laughs as Maura turns back snuggling and putting her head in the crook of Jane's neck. "Ooh well I don't know...when I hug you , your head is always right there so that's what I kiss." Jane wonders what Maura is really trying to ask her. Does she want something more or maybe less. Jane teases "Do you want me to kiss something else on you. Like your elbow or nose maybe on your cheeks?"

Maura knowing she's teasing but wants her to be serious says "Maybe on the cheeks every once in a while. I wouldn't mind that at all if you'd like to do that."

Jane was surprised as she started blushing at the thought of kissing her in public on her cheeks on her face. Then she wanted to break the tension building and make Maura laugh so she says. " Okay well if you want me to kiss you on your cheeks I will. But Maura won't you get a little embarrassed dropping your pants down so I can kiss your cheeks?"

Maura laughs slapping Jane on her arm "Oh Jane! You're so bad. You know I meant my face ."

Jane turns giving Maura a chaste kiss on her cheek (on her face) . Jane lays her head back down on her pillow closes her eyes.

Maura rubs the cheek Jane kissed with her hand. She looks at Jane with her eyes closed thinks she is trying to go back to sleep. She nudges Jane "Wake up Sleepy Head . You wanted to talk in bed so that's what we're going to do."

Jane smiles nodding "I know I'm just resting my eyes...So what should we talk about? ….What did you do last night? Did ya have a hot date with that museum guy again?"

Maura laughs "God no that guy is so boring Jane...No I stayed home last night...I went to bed early and I..." Maura stopped herself from telling her what she really did. She didn't think telling Jane she went to bed early so she could try out her new vibrator while thinking about Jane using her mouth her fingers and it on her. Although Maura thought Jane would probably take it as a big compliment that she had like eight or nine orgasm while she did it. She thought she probably shouldn't share that with Jane. Although Maura smiled thinking she should really , really thank Jane for all of them.

Jane watching Maura thinking and getting lost in her thoughts laughed and nudges Maura "Maura what are you thinking about? It must be good by the look on your face so tell me?"

Maura knew she couldn't lie to Jane so she tries to switch the conversation back to Jane. "You wanted to talk so you tell me what you did last night."

"Okay but then you tell me because I want to know why you had that look on your face."

"I'll think about telling you. Go on tell me about yours."

Jane remembering her night thought to herself well I can't tell her what I really did I'll make up something. Because I'm not telling her I was thinking about her all night while I touched myself acting as if it were her fingers going deep inside of me. Nope can't tell her that or how I only stopped when I loss feeling in my arms and couldn't do it anymore. Nope sure not telling my "best friend" that nope.

Jane starts " Um okay well I got off work came home watched the Sox's game drank some beer then went to sleep...the end."

Maura shakes her head "No c'mon tell me what you really did. I thought you had a date with Harvey the dentist?"

Jane shakes her head "God no I had coffee with him and almost fell asleep...boring...I think I'm giving up dating."

Maura looks at the sad face on Jane "Oh you can't give up. Maybe you just need to go for a different type." Jane gives her a confused look. Maura says "You know someone you have something in common with...someone that likes the same things as you...laughs at the same things. Someone who calls you on the things you shouldn't do."

Jane smiles staring at Maura "If you add stunningly gorgeous to that you know you just described yourself to me right?"

Maura blushes as she realizes what she did and stutters out. "I...was oonly trrying to help you Jane I didn't mean me I was..."

Jane turns her body into Maura facing her she looked deep into her eyes says seriously "I know Maura..but you know what?"

Maura says softly "What?"

"I could do worse." Jane moves closer to Maura kissing her lightly on her lips.

Maura moved away not knowing whether to be insulted or incredibly turned on by the comment and kiss . Maura's eyes still closed savoring the feel of Jane's lips on hers says "Could do worse? Am a second place or a consolation prize for you?"

Jane smirks seeing Maura's eyes still closed meaning she had liked the kiss says "No of course not Maura. You could never be second place anything. You are a prize the one an only prize...I'm not explaining this right. I mean ….God Maura I just...I would pick you over ever guy I ever dated before. But I just thought you are straight so ...I don't know Maura help me out here I don't know what to say. Tell me what you're thinking?"

Maura opens her eyes slowly looking into Jane's "I'll tell you exactly what I'm thinking on one condition...You tell me what you really did last night. Then I'll tell you what I think. And Jane you know I can't lie to you ...so?"

Jane lays on her back stares at the ceiling. She still has one arm around Maura's shoulders. She smiles pulls Maura closer into her as Maura lays her head on Jane's shoulder. "Um okay well I did drink and watch the game..but rest of the night well..."

Maura elbows her "Go on ."

Jane could feel her face getting hot and turning red at the thought of saying it out loud to Maura. She stared at the ceiling again at thought well what the hell she already kissed her. She had already practically told her she wanted her so here goes . "I um went to bed put my hand down the front of my shorts and thought about you Maura. I thought about every fantasy I had of you that day while I touched myself." Jane took a quick glimpse down to see how she was reacting. Maura didn't do anything but cuddle up closer to her. Jane smiled "Okay well since your still here I guess your not offended or anything. So now what?"

Maura looked up at her "I want you to tell me what you did like you said you were going to . I want details Jane."

Jane surprised smiles "Ha! Well okay tell me when you want me to stop?" Maura nods as she buries her head into the crook of Jane's neck again.

"Well yesterday when I came into your office for lunch...I noticed that you weren't wearing a bra under your black scrub top."

Maura interrupts "I didn't think I would be working with anyone else. And it's so much more comfortable without.."

Jane cuts her off "I'm not complaining at all Maura. It was hot . As lunch went on I was getting really turned on imagining having sex with you in different positions all over your office...Especially that chair of yours. I just wanted to throw you down on that chair strip those scrubs off you. Lift your legs up over the arm rests then fuck the hell out of you with my fingers and mouth for the rest of the day." Jane waited a few seconds for Maura to say something but nothing came from her. "Maura ...I'm sorry...you okay should I stop ?"

Maura laid in Jane's arms completely turned on. She didn't want Jane to stop. "Um no please don't Jane."

Jane laughs a little then says "Well to tell you the truth I pretty much just thought about you in that chair all night..well until I couldn't use my arms anymore. I switched back and forth between them until I had no feeling left in either arm. God Maura I lost count of how many times I had an orgasm...(silence between them) should I stop Maura?"

Maura takes Jane's hand moving it onto her own body then down in between her legs. Jane's fingers are drenched in Maura's wetness between her lips.

"Jane I want to tell you what I did last night now. Can I?"

Jane smirked nods grabs Maura's hand and puts it between her legs. Maura moans as her fingers are soaked in Jane's folds. Jane moans feeling Maura's fingers beginning to move "Yes Maura please tell me ...mmm"

"Okay I went to bed early too. I received a new vibrator in the mail and wanted to try it out. So I took a long hot bath then afterward got into bed . I turned the vibrator on then thought of you. I pictured you and I in here your condo. I imagined us walking in after work. Just as we were about to pass the couch you bumped into me . I fell over the back of the couch and my purse fell to the floor with the vibrator falling out of it. You picked up the vibrator then you striped off my dress while ripping off your own clothes. You leaned on my back as I felt your breast slide up and down my back. I had never been so turned on in my life before.

You said holding the vibrator to my face. "Now I'm going to show you how this works."

Maura pushes two pf Jane's long fingers inside herself. Jane pushes Maura's fingers into her. Maura starts again "Then you turned on the vibrator and pressed it on my clit. Then you took two of those beautiful long fingers of yours and thrusts them inside me."

Maura and Jane began thrusting their fingers in and out of each other. Jane moves over and puts herself on top of Maura. Jane then moves down until her mouth reaches Maura's clit. Jane licks , flicks and sucks on it as her fingers curl , twirl and thrust in and out of Maura at the same time.

Maura is rendered speechless only moans are coming out of her now. Jane moves her head slowly up Maura's body kissing everything on her way to Maura's waiting lips. Jane passionately kisses Maura on her mouth. Then Maura starts doing the same things to Jane as Jane is doing to her with her fingers. As they both bring each other to one orgasm after another and another and another and so on all night long. Needless to say they both broke their orgasm records from the previous night.

; A/N – Thanks for reading!


End file.
